La quête de l'autre
by Justwritten7
Summary: Petits séries d'OS sur le début de la saison 6 de Teen Wolf. Attention aux spoilers. Réaction de Lydia et du reste de la meute suite à la fin de l'épisode 1 puis sur le reste de ce début de saison. Le monde de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Bonne lecture!
1. Un seul être

_**Hello à tous et à toutes ! La saison 6 est là, la saison 6 est là ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le premier épisode, et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit OS dessus cet épisode, donc attention aux spoilers (se situe entre le premier et le deuxième épisode). C'est court, rapide mais c'est exactement comme ça que j'ai ressenti l'épisode ! N'hésitait pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture à tous !**_

La jeune fille se leva comme tous les jours de bonne heure, mais avec une impression qui ne cessait de la quitter depuis quelques jours. Une impression de vide, de manque. Une impression qu'elle ressentait en se coiffant le matin, en cours, alors qu'elle mangeait, quand elle dormait parfois aussi. Elle se surprenait à chercher un visage dans la foule, sans savoir lequel lorsqu'elle allait à l'école. Pourtant rien n'avait changé. Elle avait toujours ses amis, sa mère, sa vie comme elle la menait et comme elle l'aimait. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son cœur était vide ? Comme s'il manquait une couleur dans le monde, que celui-ci était devenu plus terne.

« Ca va Lydia, tu as l'air bizarre ?! » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Scott un jour alors qu'ils étaient entrain de déjeuner.

Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant son prénom, et son regard se porta sur le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Puis elle promena son regard sur le reste du groupe, pour tomber sur le regard sauvage de Malia qui semblait réfléchir en promenant son regard sur sa meute, la position tranquille de Mason qui riait avec Corey, puis sur Liam qui était bien trop occupé à embrasser sa dulcinée. Tout semblait si normal auprès de ses amis. Ils étaient tous là. Tout était normal.

« Rien, désolée, je…réfléchissais » finit-elle par répondre simplement. Elle lui sourit doucement, ne souhaitant pas plus en dire. Autant elle aimait et respectait Scott en tant que chef de meute, autant elle n'arrivait pas à se confier à lui. Ils étaient amis certes, mais pas intimes. Ils étaient les anciens, ceux qui avaient tant vu durant ces dernières années. Mais Scott restait Scott, et elle restait Lydia.

Scott fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas vraiment le confident de Lydia, pourtant il sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il avait lui-même du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait quand il s'asseyait en classe et jetait son regard par la fenêtre, quand il allait au cinéma avec Liam et Mason, quand il mangeait avec sa mère et les Stilinski. Il avait surpris un soir le shériff regarder vers le salon de Scott le canapé, puis la télé, ainsi que les cadres photos, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Mais Scott ne voyait pas du tout ce que le shériff cherchait dans une maison où il passait si peu de temps. Il trouvait Lydia étrange en ce moment aussi, triste, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Pourtant, aucun garçon ne lui faisait tourner la tête en ce moment, il le saurait !

Lydia reparti dans ses pensées, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ils étaient tous devenu amis ? Elle savait qu'elle les aimait tous d'une certaine manière, mais comment Malia était devenue sa plus proche amie ? Et comment Scott était devenu leur chef de groupe ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'en rappeler ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi se posait-elle toutes ses questions ? Est-ce que ses pouvoirs de banshee prenaient une autre dimension ? A moins qu'elle ne soit simplement inquiète vis-à-vis de son départ de Beacon Hills, ce qui pouvait se comprendre.

Ils étaient en dernière année, Scott, Malia et elle. Ils devaient en profiter ! Mais elle n'arrivait pas à être heureuse, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Comme si…Il lui manquait une moitié d'elle.


	2. Liés

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je viens de voir l'épisode 5 qui est sans conteste le meilleur pour le moment ! Donc attention aux spoilers, car ça m'a tout de suite inspiré une suite ! Place à ce petit OS pour célébrer ça ! Bonne lecture, et comme le dit ma compatriote, une review fait toujours plaisir ! Je répète ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas connaître ce qui se passe dans l'épisode 5 !**_

Stiles se demandait combien de temps encore il pourrait fixer ce mur. Combien de temps pourrait-il supporter d'entendre encore et toujours cette annonce ? Finirait-il par faire comme la jeune femme à côté de lui lui assurant régulièrement qu'elle attendait son train ? Ou alors fixerait-il ce mur sans plus le voir et ce pour toujours ? Son seul espoir résidait dans ses amis. Les avoir eus par radio avait été à la fois une joie et un moment de désarroi pour le jeune homme. Ils se rappelaient de lui. Ils le cherchaient. Il n'avait pas complètement perdu sa place auprès de ceux qu'il aimait. Mais il était seul, alors qu'eux étaient ensemble. Il avait parfois l'impression que Lydia se tenait à côté de lui, comme à portée, et pourtant inaccessible. Il en venait presque à regretter Peter. La preuve qu'il se sentait vraiment seul. Est-ce que le loup-garou avait pu traverser sans dommage ? Etait-ce sa porte de salut ?

Stiles. Comment avait-elle pu oublier jusqu'à son nom ? Ce nom qui ne faisait que résonner en elle depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu à la radio. Cette phrase qu'il lui avait murmuré…La plus belle chose qu'on lui ai dite. Et pourtant, ils avaient failli abandonner. Lorsque Claudia l'avait regardée dans les yeux pour lui dire que tout ce qu'elle faisait était irraisonné, comme si elle était…folle. Et elle avait failli le croire. Elle avait failli l'abandonner, lui qui l'avait sauvé d'Eichen House. Elle avait failli laisser tomber sa plus belle histoire. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait tenu tête à ses amis. Elle y avait cru.

Il regarda les feuilles s'envoler, annonciatrices des chevaliers, et il fut tenté de rester là, devant eux, à les attendre. Attendre quoi, il ne savait exactement, mais il était fatigué de rester ainsi. D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? A quoi bon ? Peter, s'il avait pu passer le portail était peut-être à des kilomètres de Beacon Hills. Peut-être que Stiles s'était trompé sur sa motivation pour retrouver Malia. Peut-être qu'il l'avait abandonné. Il ne pourrait jamais franchir le portail, il le savait. Il avança d'un pas vers eux. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva. Ou plutôt un chuchotement. Une voix douce, qui le remplit de chaleur et de bien-être. « Stiles, non ». Confus, il dévia son chemin pour se cacher derrière un mur. Que venait-il de se passer ? Cette voix d'où venait-elle ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette voiture, son seul lien avec Stiles. Ces derniers mots n'arrêtaient pas de résonner en elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le cherchent. Il était seul, perdu, et elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Elle était plus que déterminée à le retrouver, et maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi. Tout d'un coup, un vent se leva, froid et terrifiant. Elle ressentit comme un danger immédiat, comme si Stiles courrait un danger. Elle ne pouvait le supporter, et elle se mit à hurler « Stiles, non ! ». Le froid resta quelques instants, puis, tout devint calme à nouveau. Elle le savait, il l'avait entendu. Elle était maintenant plus que sûre, qu'ils étaient connectés, que c'était leur force, et que cela leur permettrait de se retrouver. Elle repensa à ce que Stiles leur avait demandé de rechercher, et plus résolue que jamais, elle se mit en marcher pour retrouver Scott. Pour retrouver Stiles.


End file.
